not a little kid
by krissystvs
Summary: When Tails is rejected from yet another mission, he gives up wanting to tag along, and startshis own mission, one that could save the whole of knothole. chapter 3 up - important Authors note - UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

"Here I come Sonic!" Tails yelled, charging towards the blue blur. Being faster thank the speed of light, Sonic easily dodged Tails' attack/

"Nice try keed, but ya gotta be quicker than that." Sonic taught, Tails gave a sigh

"But Sonic, you're like, the fastest thing alive. It's too hard to keep up with you!" He complained. Sonic smiled and wrapped an arm round the kits shoulders

"Tails. It doesn't matter if you're fast or smart or whatever, what matters is how you use that skill. I mean if I used my speed, workin' for Butnick, how well do you think that would work out with?" Tails looked scared all of a sudden.

"You…You wouldn't really do that, would you Sonic?" the kit asked, shuddering at the thought of Sonic being evil. Sonic quickly put another arm round the kid and gathered him into his arms.

"Hey don't worry little buddy, like I'd ever wanna work for Butnick, nuh uh, not gonna happen!" Tails seemed satisfied with that answer but couldn't shake a funny feeling in the back of his mind. He was going to voice his thoughts when Sally came over yelling.

"Sonic!" she called stopping in front of the two. "There are swat bots in the great forest heading this way. HURRY!" Sally ran off again, Sonic followed leaving Tails behind

"Hey Sonic can I come?" Tails asked hoping for a positive answer, which unfortunately he didn't get.

"Sorry Tails it's too dangerous and your still too young." They were the words Tails **DID NOT** want to hear


	2. Chapter 2

Tails unhappily shoved a rock along the ground as he walked. He hated how Sonic and Sally left him out of all the missions.

"How could It be more dangerous than the life we live anyway?" he sulked "And I've been to Robotrpolis plenty of times. It wasn't even there, HOW WAS IT DANGEROUS!" he found a rock to sit on and held his face in his hands. He didn't see somebody come up to him.

"Tails"? Antoine asked, Tails turned away

"Hey Ant." He replied sadly, Antoine put a hand on his shoulder

"Tails, What iz it zat zeems do be, ow you say, troubling you?" He asked, Tails pondered the thought, also trying not to smirk at Antoine's accent (no offence to anyway French or who's from France!). He then sighed.

"Aunt Sally came to me and Sonic while we practising and told us that there were swat bots in the great forest, but Sonic said I couldn't go because it was too dangerous. I mean we weren't even in Robotrpolis. I just think Sonic and Sally aren't ever gonna let me go on missions with them. I don't even see the point in getting Bunnies' help in training me!" he groaned. Antoine smiled at him

"Ah, Qui but you are getting better, no?" he asked, for word travels quickly and he knew Tails was improving. Tails sighed again. "Tails do you do anyting but sigh all zee time?" Antoine complained. Tails laughed

"Well no not really. Antoine if I'm really getting better, why am I still not allowed on the missions?" he complained.

"Maybe, some of zees missions are do dagerous, vat if ou found a mission of your own!" Antoine exclaimed. Tails thought about it. Then smiled, that was probably the first time Antoine had probably ever come up with such a good idea.

"Great idea Ant!" he yelled "I can go to the lookout tower and see if there's anything said!" with that Tails ran off towards the lookout tower. Antoine looked on in pride and worry. He was going to get hell for this of Princess Sally and Sonic, but at the moment all that mattered was Tails wasn't feeling bad about himself anymore. At least that's what Antoine hoped


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the holdup guys, but this is just a filler for a bit, I'm starting to lose interest in these stories but the least I can do is try. A lot of my original ideas have gone down the drain so it'll be made up from here on :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything but the plotline**

Tails hurried of towards the watchtower, eager to spot any danger. Flying up to the top of the high tree, the kit looked into the telescope. He turned it around for a little while, just hoping for something interesting before his eyes landed on the great river. He spotted his Aunt Bunny by the rocks shouting warnings at something. Moving the scope a little higher, he spotted a small sub lying on a rock in the middle of the river. In an instant he flew of the tower and headed towards the river. Upon arrival he was met by Bunny who had a scared look on her face.

"Oh hold on Sugar!" She yelled to the cub. Tails landed next to Bunny and she noticed his approach "T...Tails?" She stuttered. "What are you doing here hon?" She asked cautiously Tails didn't answer

"Why won't the little guy swim over, it's not that rough?" He questioned. Bunny shook her head.

"The poor cub, he can't swim and he's too frightened. And with the _stupid _leg of mine, I can't go in the water." Tails thought about it for a moment before flying over to the rock "Tails what...?" Bunny started but tails was already on the rock. Luckily there was enough space on the rock for the two of them.

"Hey there." He said quietly and kindly. The little cub looked up with a tear-stained face and looked into Tails face. "Are you ok?" Tails asked. The little cub shook his head

"N...No." He whimpered "I ca...can't swim... and... I...I...I'm scared." Tails hushed the cub and sat next to him.

"Hey it's ok, how about you jump on my back and I can fly us over to Aunt Bunny." He pointed to the frantic bunny and the kit swallowed.

"B...But how... how do we fly, you don't have wings." He wailed. Tails smirked and showed off his twin tails, twisting them a little for added show. The small cub gasped. "Oh wow!" He cried. Tails smiled and held onto the clubs hands.

"Do you trust me now?" He asked. The small cub gave a little shaky nod and tails wrapped his arms around the small creature. The cub gave a small squeal when Tails lifted him off the rock and into the air. But his surprise didn't last long as Tails quickly flew over to the bank and dropped the cub carefully in Bunny's waiting arms.

"Aw thank my stars, sugar, I was worried about you!" She cried to the small cub. The little one didn't say anything just snuggled into Bunny's shoulder, happy that he was no longer on the dreaded rock. Bunny turned to Tails. "Thanks Tails, I dunno what might a happened if you hadn't turned up." She praised, Tails blushed a little but smiled.

"No problem Aunt Bunny, I'm gonna head back to the watchtower and see if anyone else needs help." But just as he was about to fly away, Bunny caught his attention

"Hold on Tails, what d'ya mean?" She asked curiously. Tails sighed and told her his story. From where he and Sonic where playing, then when he couldn't go with him and Sally. She also told him Antoine's advice. Bunny stroked her neck

"Well I geuss thats okay sugar, but you know that you don't have to look for trouble just to be a hero." She said. Tails nodded.

"I know, but It'd mean a lot to me if Sonic and Sally trusted me enough to go with them on missions." He said dejectedly. Bunny put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know Tails. I think you're pretty brave, from what you did here. But sometimes, you get missions where Sonic and Sally are the only one's for the job."Tails didn't look convinced.

"But that doesn't happen often. Whenever you guys go to invade Butnick's house there's always a lot of you there, and I still don't get to come. Sometimes I just think Sonic and Aunt Sally don't even notice me." He said sadly.

"Aww hun, that's not true and we both know it. And so does Sugar-hog and Sally-girl. I bet ya that someday there'll be a time when they really need you, and that's when you get to show them." She smiled. Tails gave a convincing smile. He did believe Bunny's words to an extent but he still wasn't sure. "How bout you go and see Rotor, he's in his workshop working on that new swat bot we found. Sometimes working in the background can be useful and brave to and I bet ya Rotor can help you with that." She suggested. Tails nodded and flew off to see Rotor.

"Thanks Aunt Bunny!" He yelled. Bunny smiled and looked at the cub in her arms who had now fallen asleep. She sighed remembering when Tails was this age. He'd grown up so much now and she felt the same was as Sonic and Sally. Meaning that she wanted nothing more than to wrap the kit up in cotton wool and keep him safe from Robotnik and any other dangers they faced. But she knew deep in her heart, that Tails wouldn't stay young forever and she was terrified that this desire to be a hero... may someday, take the kit away from them

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**And I'm going to end it there. As I said this is somewhat of a filler piece because, when I first started this story I had a meagre idea of what I was going to do with it. Since then, this and a number of my other stories have forgotten plot lines. Which is why I'm making a difficult decision here... This story plus 3 others are going up for adoption. So the stories I'm putting up for adoption are...**

**- Not a little Kid (Sonic the hedgehog)**

**-Rescue Me (Sonic the hedgehog)**

**-Why (Treasure Planet)**

**-Protection of a Hero (Sky High)**

**Please PM me if you would like to take over any of these stories. As I'm going to University in less than two weeks I would like to decide this business before then. So if you would be interested please PM before 18TH SEPTEMBER 2013. It won't be a first come first serve basis and you can vote for more than one. I will let the new owners know a few days after and will explain everything in an AN shortly after. Again sorry for this but I need to focus on some of my other stories at the moment.**

**Krissystvs :)**


End file.
